追風者
by Ning Chen
Summary: 這是一個不斷漂泊的部族，榮耀是他們所追求的一切。
1. Chapter 1

第一章

稚嫩的喵鳴聲迴盪在這片綠意盎然的草原上，一隻鬍鬚皆斑白的老棕貓帶著一群年幼的小貓們，踏著輕快明朗的節奏，一路上嘻嘻哈哈地慢跑著。他們是追風者的後裔，背負著祖先沈重的精神，探索著生命裡的真諦。他們註定為榮耀而生，為榮耀而死。

隊伍的後頭，短腿的灰虎斑公貓，吃力地追趕前方的同伴。不料同伴們愈跑愈快，沈靜在與風競賽的樂趣中，竟把他落在最後。沮喪的灰貓放慢腳步，任由隊伍離他遠去。然後垂頭喪氣的原路折返。

我永遠都 **不能** 成為一位 **真正** 的追風者，不是嗎？他苦澀的想。算了， **誰** 稀罕呢？

他用腳掌拍打著小草，一臉無精打采。好奇心驅使他神遊在剛剛的隊伍裡。長老－松枝會教他們怎麼抓兔子？還是會告訴他們有關偉大的創族者－青鳥的故事？他們是否會發現有一隻貓早已不見了？

＂孤單嗎？＂從他身後一個聲音突然地發出。

＂誰？＂他猛地轉身。 **誰** 打斷了他的思緒？但除了一望無際的藍天和草地，他什麼也沒看見。

灰貓不安地挪動腳掌。難道是我 **幻聽** 了？＂誰？＂他再次問道。＂快出來？＂

＂別害怕！小傢伙。＂他目光繼續搜尋著。＂你是看不見我的。＂

＂什麼意思！＂他跳起來尖叫。

＂冷靜。＂那個聲音又響起。灰貓鎮定下來，撫平豎直的毛髮，但四肢仍就劇烈的抖動。他依稀記得他母親曾說過，死去的亡靈在經過七個月圓日後，就會回到部族裡，去找一隻祂想開導的對象。但我可還 **沒有** 心理準備！

＂嗯，＂他吞了吞口水＂我應該怎麼稱呼祢？＂

＂你就…叫我青天好了。＂

＂好，＂灰貓遲疑了一下才說＂我叫暴風。＂

＂真是一個響亮的名字！＂

灰貓因不好意思而全身發熱，＂嗯，是啊！我父母希望我就像我的名字一樣，那樣有影響力。＂不知不覺中，他開始漫步在大草原上。

＂是嗎？那你的父母肯定會很疼你，不是嗎？＂那語氣似乎很確定什麼是他要會回答的。

＂祢知道我還有另外兩個同窩手足？＂他低下身子繞過石楠叢。

＂是的，我知道其中一位很早就夭折了，對吧？＂

＂沒錯。＂灰貓的語氣有些遺憾，他甚至沒見過他最小的妹妹，衪就死了。

＂而另一位，一出生就是殘疾的？＂

＂他是我弟弟，他是一隻有藍眼睛的白貓。長老們說這種貓很容易失聰。＂他嘆了一口氣＂真希望我能夠與我的弟弟妹妹一起學習如何成為追風者。＂

＂看來你很想成為追風者囉！＂

＂是啊！＂他停下來，抬起其中一隻前腳晃一晃，說道＂可我都已經五個月大了，腿還是那麼短，根本就跑不快！＂

＂但不代表你不能是追風者的一分子。＂

＂我知道，我一直都知道傳承祖宗的精神比跑得快不快還重要，但我還是覺得自己不配擁有追風者這個稱號。＂灰貓踉蹌了一下，他踢到了一顆小石頭。

＂千萬別這麼說，對自己有信心一點。看！前方有貓！＂

＂哪裡？＂灰貓瞇著眼，在 **哪裡** ？＂嘿！青天，祢說在哪裡？＂

忽然，在離大約十條尾巴遠的石楠叢，發出＂蔌蔌＂的聲響，有個黑影在裡頭快速移動。

灰貓亮出乳白色的利爪，緩步移動四肢，不驚動一隻蟲子，屏住氣，悄悄地後退。

那黑影駐足在草叢裡。黑色的耳朵暴露在草叢之上。

＂怒，你有找到暴風嗎？＂ **等一等** ，難不成…。灰貓張開大嘴用力地嗅聞著。

他一時間恍然大悟，是同胞們！＂焦！你在找我嗎？＂他小跑步過去，前腳還因之前踢到石頭而微微刺痛著。

黑色的公貓轉了過來，臉上露出驚訝的神情。＂你都躲到哪裡去了！＂公貓有些生氣的說。

＂只是…被花花草草給吸引住了。＂

＂是喔！＂一隻深薑黃色的公貓從另一條兔徑竄出。＂也不想一想，我們為了找你，費了多大工夫。＂薑黃貓的口氣潛藏著怒火，淺綠色的眼睛盯著他不放。灰貓也不甘示弱，回瞪了一眼。 **別忘了你比我小一代！你給我小心一點！**

 **＂** 找著了就好，＂黑貓站在兩隻貓的中間說，暴風注意到他細長的尾巴碰了一下薑黃貓的肩。好像是就告訴他哥哥， **算了** ＂我們快去跟其他貓會合，尤其是松枝，＂他看著灰貓＂他很 **擔心** 。＂

灰貓點頭，他能想像長老現在的心情。松枝唯一一個女兒，前陣子才因在草原上狩獵，不幸遇到狐狸而身亡。 **如果再有任何一位追風者死去，無疑是整個部族的損失。**

他們依照兔徑和先前的氣味走著。領頭的公貓怒不時地加快走伐，儘管灰貓覺得他的肺快要爆炸了，他也沒多說什麼。他不想讓怒 **看不起** 。

終於，穿了出來。灰貓望向草地上，幾隻貓一臉憂心忡忡的來回踱步。

＂嘿！大夥快看！＂在那群貓中，有隻貓大喊。

他們一致的抬起頭，有驚喜也有如釋重負的，甚至有貓跑過來，瘋狂地舔舐他的皮毛。

＂我對不起你們。＂他向大夥們垂首致謙。

＂不要緊，＂長老松枝和藹地說＂回 **家** 就好！＂他的尾巴輕輕地拍拍年輕貓兒的肩。

＂今天的課程到此為止，我們回去吧！＂老棕貓拉大嗓門命令道。很快地，他們排成兩排，有秩序地跟著長老回去。

 **我怎會這麼蠢！** 當灰貓行走在返家的路途上時，他問自己， **他們都是我的家人不是嗎？**

* * *

別忘了留下評論。 ** _評論是為了讓文章更好。_**


	2. 第二章

第二章

＂嘿！你打傷我了。＂暴風舔著受傷的腿，那上面有著淺淺的血痕。 **鹹鹹的。**

他的弟弟黎明繞著他發出勝利的呼嚕聲。＂嘿！你都不關心你哥的嗎？＂白貓沒有回應他，依就是一臉愉快的樣子。暴風毫無預警的撲上白貓的背，嚇了白貓一大跳。兄弟倆扭打在一起，在柔軟的草地上翻滾著。

＂暴風！＂嚴厲的聲音傳入他的耳中， **糟了** ！他立即放開白貓，後者看起來一副很困惑的表情。

高大魁梧的公貓走到暴風的眼前，綠色的眼睛裡有著熊熊烈火，公貓瞪著他。＂我跟你說過多少次了！不要和你弟弟玩這種遊戲！＂他幾乎是用吼著對他說＂黎明跟你不一樣，他聽不見。他 **永遠** 也不能像隻正常貓，去保護自己！＂灰貓退後，因為公貓的口水噴濺到了他的臉。

＂不！＂暴風瞥一眼他的弟弟，乳白色的公貓正瞪大了他那水藍色的雙眼，將自己捲縮成一顆白毛球，絲毫不知道發生了什麼。＂那是你一昧地認定，認定他不能像正常貓一樣，去為部族出力，為自己贏得屬於他自己的榮耀！＂灰貓頸部的毛髮因憤怒而豎起，他不懂為什麼他們的父親是這麼看待自己的兒子。 **每隻貓都有權利去追求屬於自己的榮耀，不是嗎？**

大貓先是僵在那邊，隨即嘶聲的說＂你只不過是隻小貓，你懂什麼？＂公貓向前跨進一大步，怒視著他，＂我 **不** 需要你這隻小貓教我怎麼去做，怎麼去想！你給我滾！我沒你這 **不孝兒** 。＂

頓時間，一股怒火在他體內升起＂對，我就是一隻小貓，一隻不懂事的小貓！＂他往暗棕貓的身旁猛衝了過去，鑽入層層蕨葉叢中，毫無目的的亂跑著。現在他的心裡只有一件事。＂ **逃＂，去遠離那些複雜的一切。為什麼？為什麼？無數個問號散佈在他周圍，密集到快讓他窒息。**

＂啊！＂他尖叫了一聲，左前肢卡在荊棘叢裡，一陣火辣辣的感覺傳遍全身。 **今天可真不如意啊。** 他暗暗的的想到。

就在他要使勁的將左腿抽出荊棘叢的時候，他聽到了一個 **陌生的** 聲音。

＂其實有些事情不是你想的那樣。＂這個聲音聽起來遙遠，卻又好像近在耳邊一般。 **是在跟他說話嗎？** 他拔出左前肢，臉部抽搐了一下，幾撮灰色的毛髮殘留在荊棘叢上。

＂但願如此。＂這不是怒的聲音嗎？他在跟誰說話？暴風挪動他的腳掌。

他好奇的躲在草叢的後面，豎起耳朵去聽。

＂別灰心，你多的是時間。＂

＂當然！總有一天我會讓她刮目相看！＂讓 **誰** 刮目相看？

腳步聲漸行漸遠，他原本一個箭步想跟上前去，但他認為這樣做是不禮貌的。於是乎，他選了另一條路走，他的怒氣已經漸漸消退。這讓他不得不去理性的思考，剛剛的一切。誰對誰錯似乎沒那麼重要了。

他輕巧的跳過眼前的大樹幹，那棵樹已橫倒在此地多時，從他們上個季節來到這裡的時候，便是如此。他抬起頭，也許他不應該繼續獨自遊蕩在外。灰貓轉向鑽入左側的金雀花叢隧道，到達了一個小空地。這裡是族長和長老們討論重大決策的地方。他嗅聞到他們的氣味，很新鮮。也許他們在決定一個良辰吉時離開這裡。

灰貓繼續快走，沿著一條小徑，溪水潺潺的聲響愈來愈大，不久後，他就到了河邊。

＂暴風。＂一個聲音輕輕地呼喚他。

＂是祢嗎？＂距離他們上次交談已經整整一個季節了。

＂嗯！＂

＂我以為祢不來找我了！＂

＂我只是在等待時機而已。＂

＂什麼意思？＂那現在的時機很特別嗎？他暗暗地想到。

＂每一個貓兒都有ㄧ隻亡靈貓來教導他們。＂衪的語氣嚴肅。

＂這我知道啊！這是傳統。＂他不解為什麼青天要提起這古老的傳統，據說是青鳥和他的伴侶貓雀紋所定下的規則。青天沒停止，繼續說了下去，＂衪們都是經過特別挑選過的，無論是品德或是格鬥技都是可以獨當一面。但儘管如此，我們也不能保證每一隻新生貓兒都不存在著野心。''

"你的意思是我們當中會有 **背叛者**?" 暴風狐疑的問。

"有野心並不代表背叛，只要行走在正確的路上，野心也是一種力量。"

＂我了解了。＂

＂再見！＂暴風忽然敢到一陣疾風從旁而過，彷彿祂真實存在。

暴風找了一個地方休息，他的心有些煩亂。方才青天的出現，雖然讓他不再想他父親的話和怒的事情，可是他又陷入另一種困擾。

他用小爪子輕拂過水面，看陣陣漣漪愈漂愈遠，愈來愈大。

＂為何去擾動原本的平靜？＂流水！她一身雪白的毛髮靠了過來，尾巴圈著灰貓。

＂母親。我不懂為什麼有些事情總是那樣複雜，另貓煩惱。＂灰貓又向母親挪進了一些。

＂看看這水，不管它是否因你而不平靜，它遲早也得如此。既然不能阻止落葉飄落，石頭落入，動物飲水，那就默默承受，一切終將過去。＂正在此時，水面又恢復原狀，依舊平靜。

* * *

 **評論成就好的文章。**


End file.
